Hijikata Toushirou
|colorscheme= ShinsengumiColors |image= |jname= 土方 十四郎 |epithet= Demon Vice Commander Toushi Mayora-sama Mayora 13 Thorny Prince of the Mayonnaise-Planet |rname= Hijikata Tōshirō |ename= Toushirou Hijikata |status= Alive (Toushiro Hijikata) Deceased (Tosshi) |age= 27 |episode= Episode 1 (special) Episode 5 (official) |lesson= Lesson 5 |vol= 1 |birthday= 5 May/Taurus |height= 177 cm (5' 9½") |weight= 71 kg (156 lb) |hair= Dark green (Anime) Black (Manga) |eye= Dark Blue (Anime) Red (Manga) |affiliation= Shinsengumi,Yorozuya,Hijikata Family |race= Human |gender= Male |occupation= Shinsengumi Vice Commander (Hijikata) Otaku ("Tosshi") |jva=Nakai Kazuya |eva=Blake Shepard (movie) |strong points= Mayonnaise }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Hijikata Toushirou ( 土方 十四郎 Hijikata Tōshirō ) is currently the former Second-in-Command of the Shinsengumi. Introduced as the brains of the Shinsengumi, he is commonly known as the Demonic Vice-Commander, striking fear into his enemies and subordinates (with the exceptions of Kondou Isao and Okita Sougo). He had a split personality named Tosshi ( 十四 Tōshi ), a soul otaku, created from an accursed sword he bought. This incarnation first appeared during the Shinsengumi Crisis Arc and lastly in the Terakado Tsuu's Fan Club Voting Competition Arc, where this personality dies by sacrificing his life in a final battle of boxing match against Shinpachi. Background Hijikata Toushirou was the son of a mistress and a rich farmer. His father was known to be a spoiled and irresponsible man. Toushirou was born after his father died. His identity as an illegitimate son was revealed after he lost his mother and home. His older brother Hijikata Tamegoro welcomed Toushirou to the Hijikata home. Unlike his father, Tamegoro was known to be a responsible, good man and took care of him. Toushirou viewed Tamegoro as a fatherly figure and was very fond of him. When Toushirou was eleven, there was a large fire in the village, and some bandits used this opportunity to break in and tried to attack Toushirou. In the attack, Tamegoro protected Toushirou from getting killed by the bandits and ended up losing his eyes. Unknown to Toushirou, he was driven by rage and attacked the bandits. When he came to his senses, he was holding the bandits' knife, and the bandits were strewn across the floor, each with injuries to their eyes (similar to the ones that they inflicted on Tamegoro). His other siblings saw what had happened, and they all stood glaring in fear at him in silence. (this happened in episode 244) Toushiro was known as "Thorny Toshi" after this incident, and he could no longer be with his beloved brother. He left his home to become stronger and became a trouble-making ronin, seeking out fights in various dojous in Bushuu 武州. Losing face, the members of other dojous that he had previously fought against decided to team up to take him out. Hijikata fought, but didn't stand a chance against such numbers. Kondou Isao, who was watching, decided to pick him up and take him back with him to his dojou. In the Dojou, Toshirou met the Okita siblings, Okita Sougo disliked Toshirou, as he gets the most attention from Kondo Isao and Okita Mitsuba. Toshirou later became a student to the Dojou and an underclassman to Sougo. Before leaving to Edo with Kondou Isao and Okita Sougo, Okita Mitsuba confessed her love to Toushiro, but he rejected her, believing that with the life of violence that he lives, he would not be able to provide happiness for her. He went back to his brother's home for the first time in many years, and had a final dinner with him. Toushiro refused to speak to him, but Tamegoro ask Toushiro to send him letters regularly. In Edo, Hijikata would meet new friends and would continue to grow stronger as a member of what would later become the Shinsengumi. Appearance He appears as a very handsome and attractive man. Hijikata has short, dark green hair and gun-metal blue eyes. His usual attire is a Shinsengumi uniform, and on his days off he can be seen with a dark yukata & sandals. As his otaku alter-ego, Tosshi, he wears a light-blue, ragged vest, a red shirt underneath, a red headband and black pants. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had long black hair tied in a twin braids. Personality Having to endure being hated by his other family members for being an illegitimate son, being indebted to his older brother, and having no place to belong, he was an outsider. Despite this, he never stopped moving forward and continued to become stronger. He aimed to become stronger because of his deep regret that he couldn't save his brother, and to protect the ones he loves. Feared by his enemies, and also his underlings, Hijikata the Demonic Vice-Commander (鬼の副長) is very strict and dedicated to his work. He formulated the Kyokuchuu Hatto 局中法度, the 45 Regulations that form the disciplinary framework for Shinsengumi members, and implements them firmly. He is also fiercely loyal to the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isao, as seen in the Crisis chapters when he (with help from the Yorozuya) went to save Kondou from Itou Kamotarou. Hijikata has a strong sense of pride, as seen in the Yagyuu chapter, when he excused his wounds from the fight with Kitaooji Itsuki, to be from getting caught in the automatic door in the Marui Department Store. Another example is when Kondou lost a challenge to Sakata Gintoki (for the right to date Shimura Tae), Hijikata and the whole Shinsengumi went after the Silver-haired samurai to avenge Kondou and the Shinsengumi's honour.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 9, p. 5. Hijikata puts on a tough attitude, but is willing to help those in need, as seen in the Yagyuu Arc and the Shinsengumi Crisis Arc. He has a stubborn streak, and does not like to reveal his weaknesses. He also veils his good or kind actions with exaggerated annoyance and agitation. Hijikata is a rabid lover of mayonnaise; in fact, he drowns almost all of his food in a ridiculous amount of mayonnaise before eating it, including desserts and coffee.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 4. He is also a chain-smoker, and went to great lengths, in fact to other planets, to get his smoking fix when Matsudaira declared a city-wide smoking ban with immediate effect. Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 23, Lesson 202, p. 9.. He does not lust for women, and does not like cabaret clubs (when he was on leave, he went to the sauna and cinema). He specially dislikes loose and shameless women. His personality is very similar to that of Gintoki's, as Mitsuba once remarked Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 15, Lesson 129, p. 18., resulting in the two frequently clashing as rivals.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 9., they share the same trait and fear like being terrified of ghosts and dentists, but they can reach an unbelievable synchronization when fighting together. However, Gintoki's sword skills are superior to his, as seen when Gintoki won the challenge he initiated (to protect Kondou and the Shinsengumi's reputation) by breaking the blade of his sword.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 9, p. 20. In the Mimawarigumi arc, Hijikata claims that he and Gintoki are the same due to the fact that they don't seek or expect forgiveness to those they kill but stopping those who are making the same mistake so they can move on. After he took the cursed sword Muramasha, he developed a split personality named Tosshi ( 十四 Tōshi ). Tosshi's personality is the same as the otaku child that was slain by Muramasha, he watchs anime in the Shinsengumi Headquarters, reads mangas that he used to hate and cares much about his anime figurines. He is also weak and afraid of fighting. This personality (Tosshi) died by sacrificing his life in a final battle of boxing match against Shinpachi in Terakado Tsuu's Fan Club Voting Competition Arc. Strength & Abilites Hijikata's weapon of choice is a samurai sword, which would later be the Muramasha sword. He is very talented in his sword skills and has also shown incredible strength in many episodes (such as in Mitsuba arc where he killed almost the entire enemy force by himself). His strength was also mentioned by Shinpachi in episode 163 where Shinpachi realized that he was boxing with the weak coward Toshi and not Hijikata himself; Shinpachi said he wouldn't be standing here if he had taken a punch from Hijikata. Although his sword skills might not reach Gintoki's level, he was able to defeat Sougo in the Mitsuba arc. Hijikata is also exceptionally skilled in writing follow ups, as seen when he was helping Shinpachi with his penpal. Relationship Family *'Hijikata Tamegoro': His older brother whom he views as a fatherly figure, although he doesn't speak to him. Toshirou would send a letter every month even after his death. Tamegoro always looked forward to them even when blind. Tamegoro was the only person who actually loved and cared for Tōshirō as a child. Friends & Allies *'Kondou Isao': He is fiercely loyal to the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, and he views him as the soul of Shinsengumi. During Nobu Nobu's reign, he's been told by Gintoki that Kondo entrusted him the Shinsengumi's honor, and take care of anything left in Edo when he was sentenced to be decapitated along with Matsudaira. ]] *'Okita Sougo': Sougo disliked Toshirou at first, because he constantly got the attention of both Kondou Isao and his sister Okita Mitsuba. However, it was revealed that the main reason for Sougo's hate towards Hijikata is that Hijikata rejected his sister. After the Mitsuba chapter and the Crisis Chapter, Toushirou views Sougo as a friend during the Shinsengumi Death Game Arc. *'Sasaki Tetsunosuke': Tetsunosuke became Toshirou's assistant. Although Toshirou disliked Tetsunosuke because of his Bad boy gangster act, elite background and spoilt behaviour at first, Toshirou defended Tetsunosuke when Sasaki Isaburo talked badly about Tetsunosuke in front of him. After Tetsunosuke learned from Kondo Isao that Toushirou and Tetsunosuke had a similiar background-story and Toushirou knows how Tetsu feels, Tetsunosuke turned from a B-Boy(Bad boy) into C-Boy(Cherry Boy). Tetsunosuke decided to become stronger to walk the same path as the Shinsengumi. In a letter that was addressed to Sasaki Isaburo, Toshirou stated that he is ashamed to admit that he learned one or two things while watching Tetsunosuke struggle. *'Sakata Gintoki': They have a love-hate relationship with each other. They are usually seen arguing or making comments one about the other (mostly Gintoki) but when the situation calls for it, they aren't afraid to work together when fighting the same fight. He is also shown to be somewhat hesitant, even afraid, to cross paths with Gintoki, knowing that an interaction with Gintoki usually results in something bad. He even said to Tetsu that Gintoki is the man you wouldn't want anything to do with and is the worst of all people and is rotten to the core. With Kondou was about to be beheaded along with Matsudaira during Nobu Nobu's reign and after Shige Shige's death, he almost ended up in the same situation as Gintoki during the days of the Joui war - having the person who changed their lives for the better about to be executed after they were told to carry on keep the honor that they have been taught. *'Yamazaki Sagaru: '''He is usually the man Hijikata hits whenever something goes wrong. *'Kotarou Katsura: They were enemies when Hijikata was the vice-captain of the Shinsengumi, as seen in Episode 209. During his day as a Shinsengumi officer, he has had shown a liking of torturing Katsura, by living him to death until he's old after bargel his hand like around the pipe-like furniture in Be Forever Yorozuya movie. During Nobu Nobu's reign, Katsura sacrificed himself to rescue Hijikata, Gintoki, Tae, Heiji, Haji, and the people inside a bar whom grew tired of Nobu Nobu's reign from a corrupted Bakufu. *Kamotarou Itou: At first, Itou wanted to steal Kondo's position and Hijikata was the only one suspicious of him since Itou, who was still haunted by his past, as he was an outcast during his childhood, didn't remember of Kondo's kindness being a friend, and got manipulated by Kiheitai for an uprising in taking over Shinsengumi, until he remembered his peaceful life with Kondo, sacrificing his life for the sake of Shinsengumi's honor, taking a bullet meant for Kondo. Even though Itou was branded as a traitor and needed to be executed for his rebellion, he won't forget his times together with the Shinsengumi as shown when Itou let his guard down to be killed by Hijikata to atone for his sins. Love Interest *Okita Mitsuba: She is Okita Sougo's older sister Okita Mitsuba. Hijikata had romantic feelings for her as shown in the Mitsuba Chapter. When Kondou and the rest of what would later become the Shinsengumi moved to Edo from Bushuu 武州, he deliberately distanced himself from her after she professed her wish to follow him. Out of consideration for her safety and happiness, he told her out loud that he didn't care about her. However, it was later revealed that Hijikata did, in fact, love her. He felt that he was unable to give her the happiness she deserved and out of a desire for her to live a normally with someone who doesn't live a dangerous life. He was seen crying after Mitsuba died, blaming it on the extra spicy senbei she had sent to the Shinsengumi before her death.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 16, Lesson 132, p. 19. Enemies *Kuraba Touma: Kuraba was initially thought of as friendly, but Hijikata became suspicious of him during an investigation and discovered that Kuraba was working with one of the Joui factions, selling illegal weapons. He deliberately began his relationship with Okita Mitsuba as a way to blackmail the Shinsengumi, using her connection to her brother, Sougo. Touma was killed by Toshirou and Sougo, with the help of Gintoki, but they are unable to save Mitsuba from dying. *Sasaki Isaburo: He met Isaburo when Isaburo captured Gintoki, Isaburo mocked his half brother in front of him. Hijikata protected Tetsunosuke because he felt he could relate to him. When Tetsunosuke was captured by the Check it Gang, Isaburo was willing to kill him despite saying that he was a fan of the Shinsengumi (although he was sarcastic as he didn't hesitate to kill Hijikata) and this made Hijikata angry. He became even angrier when he found out that Mimawarigumi serves Nobu Nobu. *Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu: Hijikata knew that he's responsible for Shige Shige's death, and Shinsengumi's defunction, even dictatoring the country and allying with Tendoshu and he manifested his tyranny by killing innocent people who have done nothing wrong, and he even threatens one of the people that Kondo's left behind, Otae. Story The first appearance was when Katsura Kotarou tried to recruit Gintoki but the Shinsengumi followed them, Hijikata Toushirou witnessed Gintoki throwing an explosive bomb outside to save lives. This causes the Shinsengumi on high suspicion, expecially Hijikata Toushirou who wonders what is the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. When Shinsengumi appeared, Hijikata Toushirou was in Kondo Isao's place (he was stalking Shimura Tae at the time) abd lead an attack against Joui Patroits. After learning that a silver hair samurai beat Kondo Isao at a duel, the whole Shinsengumi went seeking for Sakata Gintoki. In the end Hijitaka lost against Gintoki, although Sougo wants to challenge but Kondo claimed better not to. Gengai Arc Rengokukan Arc at Yorozuya Hijikata tried to stop Gintoki from trying to enter the Rengokukan to get revenge for Kidoumaru but Gintoki explain his way of living as Hijikata thinks he is a real fool. Though when he sees that Sougo joins to put down the Rengokukana also as an similiar fool to Gintoki he reluctanly joins also. Later on, Hijikata together with the Shinsengumi shows up at the The Rengokukan to arrest the owners even though their interference would have cost them their heads. Memory Loss Arc Umibozu Arc Inugami Arc Train Samurai Arc Yagyu Arc Benizakura Arc Toushirou would instruct Yamazaki Sagaru to spy on Gintoki to found out the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. But in the end Yamasaki wrote a school like essay with no crucial information. Okita Mitsuba Arc Okita Mitsuba, Okita Sougo's sister, came to Edo because of her fiance Kuraba Touma. She spends the afternoon with Sougo and Gintoki, who pretended to be his best friend. When arriving at her fiance's mansion, Sougo leaves first as Gintoki and Sougo talks for a bit. Toushirou arrives to the gate of the mansion with Yamazaki to see Kuraba regarding their investigation, when Mitsuba sees Toushirou, she faints due to her frail body. Sougo comes over to the mansion and tells Toushirou to stay away from her. Later in the dojo, Toushirou and Sougo have a kendo fight. Toushirou tells him that Kuraba has illegal dealings with the Joui extremists, that he is just using Mitsuba to get close to the Shinsengumi, but Sougo tells him to slow down the investigation if not stop it, since Mitsuba does not have much time left, he wants to give her a happy and normal life. But Toushirou just tells him that he does not care about Sougo, and that they are doing a trade tomorrow. When Mitsuba is then in a critical state, Kondo, Sougo and Gintoki are in the hospital looking after her. That's when Yamazaki barges in and tells Kondo that Toushirou went of to finish off Kuraba on his own, because Sougo's title could be stripped if others find out that his sister is related to someone with the Joui. Sougo feels guilty from hearing this, Kondo tells him to stay by his sister as he gathers the Shinsengumi to help Toushirou. Sougo tells the "sleeping" Gintoki about their past, how he was angry that Toushirou did not respect him as his sempai to how Toushirou never accepted Mitsuba because he could die anytime. He runs to help Toushirou with Gintoki. Toushirou just got shot in the knee, just in time, Kondo and the Shinsengumi show up to help, but when Kondo turns to face Toushirou, he goes missing. He catches up with the car that Kuraba is escaping in, and destroys it with the help of Gintoki and Sougo. They all head back to the hospital, but the doctors could not do anything to help her, Sougo was by her side for her last moments as Toushirou was at the roof eating the spicy food that was meant for Mitsuba from Gintoki. Fuyo Arc Owee Arc The shinsengumi competed against the yorozua and Katsuo (Katsura in a mario costume) in an attempt to get the Owee. Hijikata was dragged along by Kondo, who was threatened by Tae to get the game console. The first two challenges were between Kondo and Katsuo, and Shinpachi and Yamazaki. The third challenge was a Dragon Quest like virtual game in a tag-team format (Hijikata & Okita vs Gintoki & Kagura). The first team to defeat the northern bandits would win the Owee. Because of glitches in the game, Hijikata started with 3 hp, all of which he loses after stubbing his toe, in a similar position, Gintoki was poisoned. The two, Hijikata and Gintoki, are forced to team up after being abandoned by their partners. They work their way to the cave and eventually fight the bandits. But, the game is stopped short after Gintoki realizes that the four have been beating all the audience members due to lack of sight with their virtual glasses and gloves. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Toushirou went to a blacksmith to repair his Katana and he grabs the cursed Muramasha sword as a replacement. Toshirou encounters a group of Joui Patriots and he was possess by the cursed Muramasha sword as a cowardly Otaku called Tosshi. Itou Kamotarou saves Toushirou and returns to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Toushirou warns Isao that Kamotarou is seeking to take Isao out of his position. Gradually the cursed sword becomes stronger, affecting Toushirou to step down his role in Shinsengumi. When Toushirou takes back control from Tosshi, out of his pridefulness he ask the Yorozuya for help to protect Shinsengumi. With a afraif Toshi the Yorozuya decides to help them as they steal a shinsengumi police car. They then chased after the train which Kondou and Isao was on, before they got to him, Sougo had already disconnected the trains, making distance between Kondou and Itou as he is on the train with Itou and his group. Kondou finds out the reason why Toushirou was acting the way he was, he ends up regreting treating him the way he did and taking away his position. He tells the Yorozuya to take Toushirou away from the battle, as Toushirou has no intention of fighting the way he is, and tell the Shinsengumi that he himself died in action. Toushirou takes back control from Tosshi and tells the Shinsengumi that Kondou was saved, and that they should keep fighting. Hijikata jumps to the train where Isao was located as they both engage each other in battle. Later on, the train that they were on blew in a bridge up by Kawakami Bansai, who was working with Itou but in secret had made plans by the Kiheitai. as the remaining train is about to fall of the broking bridge a Kiheitai helicopters comes in to kill the survivor in the train including Hijikata. At that moment Itou uses himself as a shield againts the bullets from the helicopter to save the others. At that point he finally found out that he already found the "bond" he was searching for so long. After Gintoki manage to break down the helicopter together with Bansai Hijikata comes up from the falling train and joins the shinsengumi to fight the rest of the Kiheitai soldiers. Toushiro later decide to fight with Itou in his final battle so that he could die as a respectable samurai. The duel ended up with Hijikata's victory and Itou died. Ryugujo Arc Otohime opened a snack house. Hijikata and Kondo become its regular costumers and Otohime gave advices to the drunk Kondo for every time he got dumped by a woman. Kondo asked to marry with Otohime, but she said that she already has someone, making Hijikata curious. A man came to the shop and called Otohime beautiful. Monkey Hunter Arc Toushirou and Sougo both particiapated in the Monkey Hunter game as they were both turned into screwdrivers. They later grouped up with the Yorozuya, Katsura and Isao, and fought against the Amanto who turned them into screwdrivers. Correspondence Arc When the correspondence goes downhill, Hijikata's skill as a follow-up man is proven when he artistically writes a reply back to Shinpachi's correspondent. All would have been well, however, if he hadn't forgotten to white-out Kondo's musings about Otae Shinsengumi Death Game Arc Hijikata wakes up in a place with Sougo. They are both chained. Hijikata states that he doesn’t remember anything, so Sougo explains him what happened during their night patrol. Suddenly, the tv opens and Jigsaw (parody of the movie ‘’Saw’’) appears. He explains the game and states that only the one with the key will live, and if they don’t play, in three days, the Shinsengumi station will blow up. Jigsaw’s mother calls him to diner and he closes the tv. This surprises Hijikata. He thinks that this is the golden oppurtunity for Sougo, who always wanted to kill him. Sougo wants to take a piss, but Hijikata thinks that he is plotting something. He plans to make Sougo play the traitor and wait until he makes his move, but Sougo doesn’t move at all. Hijikata tries to bait him by pretending to be asleep but Sougo doesn’t make a move and Hijikata figures out that Sougo is also using his tactic, trying to make him play the traitor. When they tell Jigsaw that they won’t betray each other, a dog appears and attempts to eat the key. Hijikata dashes forward and catches the dog, but Sougo thinks that he is a traitor, so Hijikata throws the key out of the window. They find a chuubert but can’t share it, so they try to break the pillar. Sougo finally gives up and apologizes to Hijikata and severs his head with a saw. Hijikata drinks the entire chuubert and breaks the pillar. He tries to save Sougo but the ground shackles. Hijikata manages to grab the lower flor and stops falling down. Sougo opens his eyes and thanks Hijikata for his good work. He opens his leash and throws it down, making Hijikata down in the process. Otsu Arc Toushirou had been fighting with Tosshi all this time as he thought that over time, Tosshi would dissapear, instead he persisted. There were times that Tosshi would take over his body, like when Toushirou just finished assembling a shelf, it would suddenly be filled up with otaku DVDs. So he decided to fulfill Tosshi's wish of being able to leave a mark on the world by becoming the captains of Otsu's official fan club. Hijikata enters the competion for Otsu's official fan club as he had already assembled over five thousands otakus on his team while the only opposing team was Shinpachi's Terakado Tsuu fan club in which a lots of members had gone over to Hijikata's team. Character Poll Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc When Gintoki and Katsura turned into cats and Kondo into a gorilla, they went to beg some food. Hijikata gave them mayonnaise in belief they liked it as much as he did. Timeskip Arc First he appeared to have drastically changed, allowing Yamazaki hit and insult him while he just smiled. He eventually revealed to Shinpachi that he too hadn't change at all. This was proven false when Shinpachi hit everyone with paper fan to destroy an alien wart which caused people with ambition to change. Vacation Arc Host Club Arc He was persuaded to become host along with Sougo Baragaki Arc Shinsengumi finally out found out that Gintoki is the infamous Shiroyasha 白夜叉 joui patriot when he revealed it. Toushirou knowing that Gintoki is Shiroyasha instructed Yamazaki to spy on Gintoki again, however he is not interested in Gintoki's past but those around him mainly Katsura. By using Gintoki as bait, Yamazaki would patiently observe. However Yamazaki at his limit changed his target to Tama who he has fallen for. Courtesan of a Nation Arc Beam Sword Style Arc Frozen Time Arc In Episode 267 Hijikata has the battery of the universal clock but his tight-gripped hand. Dekoboko Arc Hijikata transforms into a female version where he appeared to be overweight due to his obsession with eating mayonnaise that accumulated high calories where he came 'bursting out' as soon as he became a woman . His voice remained as deep while 2 plaits were added onto his hair, one on each side. The female Gin (Ginko) would constantly tease Hijikata and call him names like 'pig' and how he won't get a man. Competitive as ever, they would compete with one another to see who gets many men. Due to his looks, he was brutally rejected by all men (who were women). Though the female Sougo would try to get him to do 'diet' with the rest of the female Shinsengumi, which usually ends up Hijikata being tied up and literally grilled like a pork, as teased like a pig. He was seen later then dressed in a kimono with pig patterns all over, together with the female Sougo and Ginko, trying to act feminine just as how the archbishops want. Later when they failed to return back to their original sexes, Hijikata was shown working in club as a 'miniskirt police' where he was also turned down by most men. In the end when everyone were back to their normal appearances, in the cinema, Hijikata spreads mayo on top of his popcorn. Grim Reaper Arc Confessional Arc Excalibur Arc Shogun Assassination Arc Together with the Yorozuya and he Oniwabanshuu The Shinsegumi gets hired by the Shogun to transport him outside the country and protect him from a attempt assassination. Hijikata and Kondo later in the Ninja village fight together with the Yorozuya to protect the Shogun from countless of Yatos. Later on while fleeing from the Yatos, Hijikata and Kondo lets The Yorozuya together with the Shogun cross a bridge as they both offer themselves to stay behind to hold back the Yatos for them. Kondo and Hijikata then gives their very first and last request to the Yorozuya to protect the Shogun to the very end. Later on after being almost at the brink of death from fightning the enemies Kondo and Hijikata gets saved by reinforcement from the Shinsegumi. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Battles Trivia *Based on the historical '''Hijikata Toshizō 土方歳三, he was the Shinsengumi's vice-commander, and was known as the demon of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata strictly enforced rules in the Shinsengumi, leading to the creation of the Kyokuchu Hatto (the clauses or regulations for the Shinsengumi) to control the members, but it also caused many to lose their lives. **Hijikata was originally meant to be Gintama's main character, but with his appearance being identical to the one of Gintoki. *His seiyuu, Nakai Kazuya, coincidentally voices several swordsmen, including Zoro in the anime and manga series, One Piece, Mugen from Samurai Champloo, and Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara. *He has a big Mayo addiction. * He is a smoker. He has tried to quit smoking, but (supposedly) failed. *He also has a tendency to cry after watching movies that are not particularly emotional (as seen in Episode 40 after he watched Alien vs. Yakuza.) *Hijikata disappeared somehow in lesson 466 *He has the same first name with Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach). *The Kamen Rider character Kosuke Nitoh (Kamen Rider Beast) from Kamen Rider Wizard is inspired from Hijikata, such as their liking of mayonnaise. *Hijikata and Monkey D. Luffy from the anime One Piece, shares the same birthdate. Quotes * (To Okita Sougo ) "It's time for the Shinsengumi to shine, it's going to be a fun fight" * (To Sakata Gintoki ) "He may be a gorilla, but to us he's our precious commander. He's my comrade and with this one sword we made shinsengumi together! I won't allow anyone to disgrace our Shinsengumi, if there's anyone who would obstruct that path, then with this sword I'll cut him to shreds" * (to Shinsengumi about Kondo Isao) "The Bakufu is of no use to us humans, you should all realise that by now. What are your swords for? To protect the Bakufu, to protect the Shogun? Not me. Don't you remember? Back then, we had no education, no place to call our own. A bunch of rogues who only knew how to use a sword. Who was it that welcomed us to a filthy washed up dojo? Then when the sword ban came, the one who lost his own sword along with his dojo, and yet didn't abandon us, who was it? The same guy who brought back our lost swords once again, who was it? For that, the only orders I take are the ones from the mouth of Kondo-san, not the Bakufu or the Shogun." * (To Banzou ) "Before you try revolutionizing the country, why don't you try to revolutionize yourself first" * "And here I thought love is an illusion" * (To Hit Man Samurai 13) "Idiots who interfere with others' love... DISAPPEAR!" * (To Kitaooji Itsuki) "I don't care if i lose an arm or a leg, as long as i am still breathing I'll keep fighting, that's a street fight for you" * (To Yagyuu Kyuubei) "I don't care if one of my comrades bites the bust. I'll just kill that many more to make up for it. They don't need any sad words. All I can do for them is... keep fighting until I croak too... and give my best, like they did." * (To Kondo Isao) "I will give you my life. You are charged with a responsibility in exchange for it. That is to not die! You have to live on no matter what. No matter what disgrace you have to face, and no matter how many members die in front of you, you have to carry on living! That's because as long as you're around the Shinsengumi won't end. We entered the Shinsengumi because we admired you. You're an idiot, so stop thinking about difficult things. All you have to do is continue living in your own way. We will just protect that from everyone else. Kondo-san, you're the soul of the Shinsengumi. We are the swords who protect that." * (To Sakata Gintoki) "Try to commit a crime that's worthy of this punishment. What crime will you be guilty of?" * ( To Tokugawa Sada Sada's guards) "Who joined forces with who to start a what d'état? Why don't you repeat that?" References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Smoker Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans